1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of cleaning and sterilization of articles such as baby bottles. More specifically, this invention relates to a combination bottle brush and nipple brush that is designed for convenient, one-handed scrubbing of both baby bottles and baby bottle nipples.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The importance of proper hygiene when handling and cleaning infant feeding equipment such as baby bottles and nursing nipples cannot be overstated. Ideally, bottles and nipples should be thoroughly scrubbed, then sterilized by immersion in boiling water between uses. Proper scrubbing is especially important after a nipple or bottle has been used to dispense fatty liquids, or liquids having suspended solids therein, such as cereal.
Bottle scrubbing brushes are common, as are nipple scrubbing brushes. Kitchens of new parents and other caregivers often include a bottle brush and a nipple brush in addition to a clutter of miscellaneous bottle components, containers of formula or mother's milk, sterilization equipment, bibs and other items that are too numerous to list. Storage space for all of the new paraphernalia in a new parent's kitchen can easily become insufficient. It is important, though, that bottle and nipple brushes, and particularly the latter, be stored in locations where the cleansing surface thereon are not in contact with germ-laden surfaces. To address these concerns, the present inventor developed a combination bottle and nipple brush that is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,863 to Dunn.
Parents and caregivers often have many things to do at once, especially in the kitchen. Accordingly, any task that can be performed without the continuous use of both hands would be welcome because it may permit something else to be done at the same time. Unfortunately, scrubbing baby bottles invariably requires one hand to be kept on the bottle, and the other hand to hold the brush. This is particularly the case for standard, narrow neck baby bottles, in which a fair amount of force is required to a brush into and out of the narrow neck of the bottle. A need exists for an improved method and apparatus that will permit one-handed scrubbing of baby bottles and similar products.